The monitoring of analyte concentration levels in a bio-fluid is an important part of health diagnostics. For example, an electrochemical analyte sensor may be employed for the monitoring of a patient's blood glucose level as part of diabetes treatment and care.
Such electrochemical analyte sensors may be employed discretely, for instance, by detecting an analyte concentration level in bio-fluid sample such as from a single sample of blood or other interstitial fluid obtained from the patient via a lancet (e.g., by a pin-prick or needle). In discrete monitoring, there is usually a separation between the bio-fluid sample collection process and the measurement of the analyte concentration level. Typically, after a bio-fluid sample has been obtained from the patient, such as by the use of a lancet, the sample is then transferred to a medium (e.g., a test strip sensor or a detector) for measurement of the bio-fluid sample's analyte concentration level.
Because of the relatively low sensitivity of some conventional electrochemical analyte sensors coupled with relatively inefficient transfer of the bio-fluid sample to the sensor, a relatively large sample volume may be required in order to yield an accurate measurement of the analyte concentration level. In such instances, if the provided sample has an insufficient sample volume, then either no reading or an inaccurate reading may result. Accordingly, an additional bio-fluid sample may need to be drawn and, consequently, lancet insertion may need to be repeated which may cause further pain and discomfort to the patient.
Additionally, conventional sensors may require the use of precious metals for the working and/or reference/counter electrodes which may add significantly to the cost of the analyte sensors.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide an analyte sensor adapted for bio-fluid analyte sampling that may consistently provide for analyte concentration level measurements from an obtained bio-fluid sample, which may require a relatively smaller sample volume, and/or which may also provide for lower cost manufacture.